I hope that we will go together
by Queen girl
Summary: James würde alles tun, um Lily seine Liebe zu beweisen,doch die schlägt ihn teilweise aufgrund ihres Freundes wieder und wieder ab.Bis ihr eines Tages ihre Eitelkeit deutlich bewusst wird.Doch es ist zu spät.James hat schon Rache geschworen ...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FF.  
Title: I hope that we will go together  
Summary: James würde alles tun, um Lily seine Liebe zu beweisen, doch die schlägt ihn teilweise aufgrund ihres Freundes wieder und wieder ab. Bis ihr eines Tages ihre Eitelkeit deutlich bewusst wird und sie anfängt, ihn zu verstehen ...

* * *

**I hope that we will go together**

„Lily?"

Lily drehte sich genervt um. „James, frag nicht schon wieder, ja? Es ist gut! Du _nervst_!"

James ließ sich nicht von Lily davon abhalten, sich vor ihr niederzuknien und ihr eine Rose entgegen zustrecken. „Möchtest du mit mir auf dem Eröffnungsball tanzen?", fragte er sie und verzog sein Lächeln zu einem völlig ernsten Gesicht. „Hoheitliche Dame?"

Lily schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Vielleicht hätte sie jetzt verlegen gelächelt – doch es war wie zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass James sie das fragte. _Es grenzt an Dauerbelagerung_, dachte Lily und nun verzogen sich ihre Lippen doch zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Nein, James!", sagte sie jedoch und verwehrte James Bemühungen, ihr die Rose in die Hand zu stecken. „Ich werde _nicht_ mit dir zum Eröffnungsball gehen."

James erhob sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie die Dame will. Aber nicht, dass sie sich am Ende doch noch nach mir sehnt", bemerkte er und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch auf.

„Nein, nein, das wird nicht vorkommen." Lily lachte kurz auf und drehte sich dann um, um ihren Schülerischen Pflichten nachzugehen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals der Fall sein wird!"

„Da hast du dich aber getäuscht, kleines Fräulein", neckte James sie, während er die Rose wieder hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ.

„Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Lily wandte ihren Kopf um und sah, wie James sie bittend anlächelte, doch sie blieb hart. „Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sie sich und schritt davon.

Wenig später traf Lily im Gryffindor Turm ein und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen.

„Na? Hat er dich schon wieder gefragt, oder weshalb so entkräftet?", fragte eine helle Stimme, die Lily augenblicklich zuordnen konnte.

„Ja, hat er, Dana", erwiderte sie trocken und drehte sich mitsamt ihrem Sessel um. Ihre beste Freundin lehnte an einem großen, runden Fenster und spielte mit ihren braunen, lockigen Haaren. Lily fiel einmal mehr auf, wie hübsch Dana war.

„Sei doch nicht so hart zu James. Er liebt dich, freue dich doch stattdessen!"

„Dana, ich habe einen Freund!" Lily seufzte schwer. „Und ich liebe Jon! Und er liebt mich!"

„Na und? Siehst du nicht, welche Mühe sich James für dich gibt? Seit so vielen Jahren?" Dana breitete ihre Arme aus, um Lily die Zeitspanne zu veranschaulichen, doch diese wischte sich nur mit der Hand über die Lippen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Lily, manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht. Und es gibt Zeiten, da könnte ich dich gewissensfrei in den Gulli werfen", bemerkte Dana ohne einen Funken Ironie.

„Bin ich so eine schreckliche beste Freundin?" Lily lachte kurz auf. „Ich will doch hoffen, dass du ein wenig mehr von mir hälst!"

„Das musst du dir hart erkämpfen", lächelte Dana tückisch und drehte Lily den Rücken zu, um die Landschaft durch das Fenster zu betrachten. „Mache mit Jon Schluss und fange mit James an."

Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Jungenschafsaaltür aufgerissen wurde und Jon heraustrat. Er stolperte auf Lily zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was habe ich da gerade gehört?", fragte er und Lily warf Dana einen _Jetzt siehst du, was du davon hast_ Blick zu, während sie nach passenden Worten suchte.

„Ach, Dana hat bloß wieder ihre Fantasie spielen lassen", bemühte sie sich schließlich, die Lage wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Ich liebe doch dich."

Jon blickte unruhig zwischen den Freundinnen hin und her. „Gut, ich vertraue dir, Lily, und das solltest du zu schätzen wissen, bei so einem Spruch!" Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, während Lily hastig nickte.

„Wollen wir an den See gehen und es uns gemütlich machen? Der Frühlingstag ist so schön!", schlug Jon vor. Lily willigte zustimmend ein und so befanden sich die beiden nur wenig später – in unzählige Decken gepackt – vor dem Hogwartssee wieder.

Jon küsste sie unablässig, doch Lily war nicht in der Laune, Jons Küsse gleichwertig zu erwidern. Stattdessen schob sie ihn schließlich von sich weg und rückte ein Stück ab. „Tust du eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes, als Küssen?", wollte sie leicht genervt wissen und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie nahm eine Gestalt am Ausgang Hogwarts' wahr.

Jon presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Tut mir leid, aber mir war im Moment einfach danach", entschuldigte er sich und schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal zu … zu überhastet."

Lily nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Mittlerweile hatte sie erkannt, dass es James war, den sie soeben als Gestalt wahrgenommen hatte. Und einen Moment war sie froh darüber, ihn zu sehen – sie wollte fort von Jon, von seinen unablässigen Küssen und seinem bittenden Blick.

„Gehst du mit mir zum Eröffnungsball?", fragte Jon sie gerade. Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und sprang auf. „Ich denke darüber nach", entgegnete sie trocken. Sie winkte James zu, der sich nun langsam zu ihnen bewegte.

„Wie bitte?" Jon setzte sich abrupt auf. „Du denkst darüber nach? Ich dachte, wir sind zusammen! Was wird das, Lily? – ich will Klarheit!"

„Es tut mir Leid", seufzte Lily, „aber du bist in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Du bist nicht mehr so gefühlvoll wie früher, nicht so liebend, du küsst und küsst und küsst. Ich will den alten Jon, den, mit dem ich kuscheln konnte, _ohne _dauernd nur zu küssen – verstehst du das etwa nicht? Den Jon, der mich einfach nur liebte."

„Das…das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt, entschuldigung", stotterte Jon, stellte sich neben Lily und legte den Arm um sie, doch diese zog sich aus seiner Umarmung heraus.

„Es reicht nicht, dass es dir Leid tut! Du sagst es, du hast es nicht einmal gemerkt! Ich brauche nun mal das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden, egal, was du nun sagst. Und genau das habe ich eben nicht, wenn ich andauernd nur geküsst werde."

James war nun fast bei ihnen und Lily ging davon aus, dass er die letzten Wortfetzen gehört hatte. Trotzdem blieb James still und lächelte sie nur schwach an. „Werde ich gebrauch?", fragte er schließlich nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Nein!" Jon stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf. „Lily und ich wollen nicht, dass du hier bist! Also gehe gefälligst!"

Lily drehte sich langsam zu Jon um. „Ich habe ihm gewunken, Jon. _Ich_ wollte, dass er zu uns kommt. Seit wann redest du für uns zwei?"

Jon erwiderte nichts.

Lily gab James mit den Augen ein fast flehendes Zeichen, dass James nur zu gern entgegennahm. „Im Gryffindorturm gibt es ein Problem, du solltest schnell kommen, und dir das ansehen!", log er. „Jon, du kannst leider nicht mitkommen, da du ein Ravenclaw bist."

Jon sah ihn wütend an. „Danke, aber das hätte ich auch ohne dich gewusst!"

„Gehen wir?", fragte Lily erleichtert. James nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie von Jon davon, in Hogwarts hinein und direkt in den Gryffindorturm.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie durch das Portrait stiegen. James nickte nur und lächelte sie sanft an.

„James!", rief Lily. „Du hast das in den falschen Hals gekriegt!" Sie verstummte augenblicklich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht alleine im Gryffindorraum waren. Einige Fünftklässler und Dana sahen sie neugierig an.

Lily packte James am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in einen kleinen Nebenraum, während Dana einen pfeifenden Laut ausstieß.

Lily schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. Erst als sie sicher war, dass niemand mithören konnte, blickte sie wütend zu James auf. „Du hast das falsch verstanden! Ich habe das nicht gemacht, weil ich dich liebe, sondern aus einem völlig anderem Grund!"

„Und der wäre?", fragte James neckisch.

„Dass ich anfange, Jon nicht mehr ausstehen zu können! Aber das hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Du brauchst dich jetzt nicht allzu toll zu -"

„Lily", fuhr James ihr hart ins Wort. „Ich fühle mich nicht _allzu toll_! Aber weißt du, ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich habe dir gerade geholfen, weil ich _nett_ war, ja, _nett_, stell dir das mal vor. Weil ich schon sein Ewigkeiten in dich verliebt bin. Aber nein, stattdessen verachtest du mich." James hatte nicht so hart wirken wollen, wie es geklungen hatte, deshalb versuchte er seinen Worten mit einem schmalen Lächeln die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Lily war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Sie hatte James immer nur gesehen, wie er sie angehimmelt und verehrt hatte, doch solch grobe Worte hatte sie noch nie von ihm gehört. „Was war _das_ denn?", fragte sie ihn verblüfft.

James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er wusste, dass das in diesem Moment äußert unangebracht war. „Auch Verehrer können mal Schimpfen", lächelte er. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht so gemeint, ist mir einfach nur rausgerutscht."

Lily schwieg. Dann öffnete sie die Tür, sprang heraus und knallte sie geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

„Wow, das war eindrucksvoll", grinste Sirius, als James selbst den Raum verließ, nachdem er einen Moment bewegungslos da gestanden hatte.

„Danke, Padfood, dessen bin ich mir bewusst", entgegnete James trocken. „War ein tolles Theater, was?"

„Man hat es bis draußen gehört! Vielleicht hättet ihr ein wenig leiser sprechen sollen. Aber was soll' s. Du hast' s ihr gegeben, jetzt siehst du mal, wie wenig sie verträgt."

James seufzte. „Hör auf, sie runter zu machen. War ja auch nicht sonderlich nett von mir."

„Wie bitte?" Sirius sah James fassungslos an. „Sie war die ganze Zeit hart zu dir! Und jetzt komm bitte nicht mit einer Entschuldigung bei ihr an. Sie kann auch mal was vertragen! Jetzt verteidige sie nicht auch noch!"

„Ist ja gut, ich werde mich schon nicht entschuldigen." James grinste schief. „Sieh dir den an!" Er nickte zu seinem Lehrer Dumbledore herüber, der ihnen höchst interessiert zugehört hatte.

Sirius konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre selbst Dumbledore an eurer Geschichte interessiert. Warum auch nicht? Man kann deinem Gebettel ja kaum entgehen, Prongs!"

„Ach, kümmer du dich doch um deine Larissa! Bei der musst du dich ja auch noch ziemlich anstrengen!"

„Ach?" Sirius grinste. „Sieh dir das mal an!"

Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und ging selbstbewusst auf ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren zu. Er stupste ihr mit dem Finger auf die Schulter. „Kommst du mit mir auf den Eröffnungsball?", fragte er charmant und ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs eine Rose auf seiner Hand erblühen. Die Mädchen im Umkreis stießen einen schmachtenden Laut aus. Larissa lächelte Sirius entzückt zu und nahm die Rose entgegen. „Ich freue mich drauf", rief sie mit heller Stimme und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Backe.

Sirius erwiderte ihr Lächeln und kehrte schließlich grinsend wieder zu James zurück. „So macht man das", sagte er.

„Mit Lily ist das was anderes!" James schmunzelte. „Sie ist nicht so … einfach zu haben. Das reizt mich."

Sirius grinste ihn an. „Na dann, viel Spaß noch mit ihr!"

* * *

_So, dass war das erste Chapter von **I hope that we will go together**. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr bleibt meiner FF treu :-) Ich werde mich mit dem Weiterschreiben beeilen, auch wenn ich im Moment noch eine andere Story am Start habe. Und ich bitte ganz lieb um Reviews - nur schnell ein Kommentar abgeben, das dauert ja auch nicht lange.  
Liebe Grüße,_

_Queen Girl_


	2. Es ist schon zu spät

* * *

Hier bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, ihr wartet schon gespannt auf dieses Chapter ;) Erst einmal beantworte ich die Reviews und bedanke mich!

_Grindeloh_: Danke ;) Hoffe, du liest das hier auch _gg _bussy  
_Dragon Corazon_: Thx ;)) Hab ich dir doch schon beantwortet … oder?  
_Magic Darkness 0815_: Danke schön! Ich hoffe, du verfolgst meine FF weiterhin! In diesem Chapter kommt es dem schon näher, was die Summary verspricht … Liebe Grüße!  
_Swann_: Danke schööön ;) Hier die Fortsetzung!

Und jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

****

Es ist schon zu spät

„Und? Schon wieder eine Abfuhr erteilt bekommen?", fragte Lupin James belustigt. James grinste seinen Freund spöttisch an. „Das glaubst ja auch nur du, was?"

Lupin ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und lehnte sich ruhig in seinem Sessel zurück. „Nein, ich weiß es sogar."

James erwiderte nichts – was für Lupin Antwort genug war – und begrüßte Sirius, der soeben den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Doch auch von dieser Seite wurde er von belustigten Fragen nicht verschont. „Ich hab's genau gehört", grinste Sirius. „Ich würde mir das schon lange nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Du hast Würde, Menschenwürde! Und die lässt du dir von so jemandem zunichte machen? Ich glaub es ja kaum, wie sie dich herunter macht! Also so langsam zweifle ich an deiner Schlagfertigkeit!" Sirius klopfte sich provozierend auf die Brust, doch James lächelte nur verunsichert. „Frauen wollen erobert werden", bemühte er sich, sein Verhalten zu erklären.

„Sie anscheinend nicht. Denn du tust die ganze Zeit nichts anderes, als versuchen, sie zu erobern! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und sag ihr deine Meinung!"

„Da kannst du noch lange warten", antwortete James und lehnte sich betont lässig an die Wand. In seinem Inneren jedoch war er alles andere als beruhigt. Sein Freund war nicht der einzige, der so etwas betonte, auch andere ließen ähnliches von sich hören. Immer war es ihm egal gewesen, doch diesmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ernsthaft über solche Worte nachzudenken hatte.

Doch trotzdem ließ er sich es nicht nehmen, Lily nach einem weiteren Date zu fragen. Gerade brach der Abend herein, als er Lily in einem einsamen Gang entdeckte und sich zu ihr gesellte. „Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmead, meine Prinzessin?", fragte er sie ohne den kleinsten Funken Ironie in der Stimme.

„Oh, nein. Ich gehe schon mit Jon." Lily lächelte sanft, aber ihre Miene verriet, dass sie sichtlich angenervt war.

„Und wenn wir zu dritt gehen? Ich meine, wir könnten doch einfach alle –"

„Nein, vergiss es, James. Ich bin kein Fan von Dreierbeziehungen."

James sah sie fragend an. „_Dreierbeziehung_? Entschuldigung, aber ich fragte gerade, ob wir einfach zu dritt nach Hogsmead gehen, du hast das wohl falsch verstanden!"

„Verstehst du nicht, dass ich bei Jon bleiben will? Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein, nicht mit dir!"

„Doch, natürlich." James verstummte einen Augenblick lang. Ein Sprichwort fuhr ihm durch den Kopf. _Wer nicht kämpft, hat schon verloren._ „Aber wir könnten doch trotzdem –"

Bevor James es sich versah, spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz an der Wange. Er beobachtete, wie Lily ihre Hand wieder zurückzog. Doch in ihren Augen schimmerte keinerlei Schuldbewusstheit. „Das hast du dir verdient!", giftete sie.

James betastete seine Wange. „Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!" Er flüsterte fast und Lily wich einen Schritt zurück. Doch James drehte sich abrupt um, öffnete die nächst beste Tür und knallte sie kraftvoll hinter sich zu.

* * *

„Das hast du nicht im Ernst getan, oder?" Dana sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht, ich glaub es einfach nicht, du bist so …"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Blöd?"  
Dana seufzte. „Ja."

„Danke. Er hat diese Ohrfeige verdient."

„Oh, nein. Er hat sie nicht verdient. Weißt du, ich wäre froh, wenn mich jemand so umwerben würde. Ich wäre so glücklich. Aber nein, du musst ihn abweisen, abweisen, abweisen. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal! Er ist auch nur ein Mensch!"

„Heirate du ihn doch", giftete Lily.

Dana verstummte. Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen wütenden Blick zu. „Er liebt aber nicht mich, sondern dich, du hohe Prinzessin!", gab sie zurück und warf den Kopf nach hinten. „Fühl dich jetzt bloß nicht zu toll, weil du von zwei Jungen umworben wirst!"

Lily wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie. „War blöd von mir. Ist mir so rausgerutscht."

Dana erwiderte nichts, doch schließlich lächelte sie dünn.

Für Lily war das ein eindeutiges Zeichen der Verzeihung, was sie dazu veranlasste, zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen. „Aber er ist auch selbst schuld, er -"

„Er ist selbst schuld, weil er dich liebt? Ach, du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Lily!" Dana drehte sich zur fetten Dame um. „Feuerwall", flüsterte sie leise und die Tür sprang auf.

„Dann solle er mich eben nicht –" Lily stockte. Sie hatte _lieben_ sagen wollen, doch plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie lächerlich ihre Worte waren. „Er braucht mich nicht zu nerven. Er weiß doch, dass er eine Abfuhr bekommt!", rief sie Dana stattdessen nach, doch diese schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Ihre Freundin trat hinaus und schloss die Eingangstür geräuschvoll hinter sich.

Lily seufzte gequält. Sie war nun alleine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und so fühlte sie sich auch. Einsam. Verlassen. Von niemandem verstanden. Nicht einmal ihre beste Freundin stand hinter ihr und die angespannte Stimmung, die in letzter Zeit zwischen ihnen herrschte, veranlasste in Lilys Magen ein dumpfes Gefühl. _Du bewegst dich wie ein eitles Ross_ hatte Dana gestern zu ihr gesagt und sie vorwurfsvoll angesehen. Es war einer dieser Momente gewesen, in denen Lily die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte und sich ihre Zunge etwas zu sehr gelöst hatte.

Lily konnte nicht bestreiten, dass die Beschreibung ihrer Freundin von Zeit zu Zeit wahr war und dass sie sich oft nicht fair ihr gegenüber verhielt. Dana wollte ihr helfen, sie wollte ihr nichts Böses, doch es gab Augenblicke, in denen Lily das anders sah. In denen ihre Freundin übertrieb und zu nahe an die Grenze stieß.

Sie wollte wenigstens in ihrem Liebesleben alleine die Regeln führen dürfen und Entscheidungen treffen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Dana streckte den Kopf herein. „Versetze dich mal in James' Lage", rief sie Lily zu, bevor die fette Dame die Tür augenblicklich wieder schloss.

Lily hob beide Augenbrauen und starrte eine Weile die fette Dame an, die ebenso genervt zurückschaute. „Versuch es", meinte die Türwächterin schließlich und Lily musste lächeln. Ja, warum nicht. Diesen Wunsch wollte sie Dana erfüllen.

Doch die fette Dame kam ihr zuvor.

„Schließe die Augen", bat sie Lily freundlich. „Stelle dir vor, du bist so unsterblich in einen Jungen verliebt. Dieser Junge ist so wundervoll zu allen, und er ist das Beste, was dein Auge je gesehen hat." Lily tat wie ihr geheißen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Die fette Dame fuhr zufrieden fort: „Doch es gibt ein Problem. Er hat eine Freundin. Das ist schlimm für dich – doch du gibst den Mut nicht auf. Bei jeder Begegnung fragst du ihn, ob ihr euch nicht einmal treffen wollt, doch er lehnt wieder und wieder ab. Doch du weißt, dass die Beziehung mit seiner Freundin alles andere als perfekt ist und gibst nicht auf und du weißt auch, dass du die bessere Lösung für ihn wärst. Jedes Mal verletzt er dein Herz mehr, lässt dich alleine stehen und gibt dir schließlich eine Ohrfeige."

Lily fuhr hoch. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

Die fette Dame legte den Finger an die Lippen. „Ich bekomme so etwas einfach mit. Jetzt schließe die Augen wieder; ich fahre fort. Du fühlst dich gedemütigt. So oft hast du ihn gebeten, mit dir zu gehen, so oft hast du ihm Rosen geschenkt, ihm alles gegeben, was du hast – doch er weiß es nicht einmal zu schätzen, nein, er schlägt dich sogar dafür. Weißt du eigentlich, wie das im Herzen weh tun muss?"

Lily öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Sie schwieg. Ihr war zum ersten Mal klar geworden, wie eitel ihr Verhalten gegenüber James gewesen war. Für wie selbstverständlich sie sein Anbeten gehalten hatte. Und wie sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

Die fette Dame schnappte nach Luft. „Das sagst du etwa zu mir? Du gehst jetzt augenblicklich, aber wirklich _augenblicklich_, zu James und sagst ihm das."

„Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?", fragte Lily hilflos.  
„Das es dir leid tut? Dass du ihn liebst!"  
„Ich liebe ihn nicht", schnappte Lily und stand auf. „Jetzt öffne das Tor. Ich kann dein Gequatsche nicht mehr hören!"

Die fette Dame tat wie ihr geheißen und öffnete die Tür. Als Lily heraustrat, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Erst als das Mädchen schon am Ende des Ganges war, rief sie ihr nach: „Ich weiß trotzdem, dass dich mein Vortrag berührt hat und du deine Meinung geändert hast!"

„Jon …"  
„Ja?" Jon sah seine Freundin fragend an. „Was ist los?" Er wollte sie auf die Wange küssen, doch Lily schob ihn von sich.  
„Weißt du … es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber –"  
„Was aber?", fiel Jon ihr ins Wort.

„Ich kann mir keine Zukunft mit dir vorstellen." Lily senkte den Blick, doch sie wusste trotzdem, dass Jon' s Mund vor Fassungslosigkeit offen stand. „Es tut mir leid."

Jon erwiderte nichts. „Ich habe schon darauf gewartet", sagte er schließlich und reckte sein Kinn. „Wollen wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?"

„Nein. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jon-"

„Es tut dir nicht leid! Ist es wegen diesem … diesem Potter? Ich werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es dir, meine kleine Lily, meine Maus!"

Lily sah Jon fassungslos an. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? _Meine kleine Lily, Lilyschatzi_", äffte sie Jon nach. „Das ist schrecklich! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Du wirst dich bessern, sagst du, und fängst gleich wieder mit _Lilyschatzi _und _Mausilein _an!"

„Entschuldigung, dass wusste ich nicht!"

„Gerade das nervt mich an dir, wenn du selbst nicht einmal weißt oder begreifst, was du falsch machst! Mich wickelst du so nicht mehr um den Finger, _Jonilein_!"

„Oh, und du glaubst also, das _Pottilein _es besser machen wird?", erwiderte Jon höhnisch.

„Hier geht es nicht um James und mich, sondern um dich und mich! Und außerdem tue ich das nicht wegen James! Ich kann mir einfach nichts mit dir vorstellen!"

Jon verschränkte die Arme und verließ den Gang fluchtartig.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich bitte – auch besonders die Schwarzleser - um ein Review, denn ich weiß, wie viele diese FF hier lesen und wie wenig reviewen ;-) Also, liebe Schwarzleser: Auf ans Reviewen! Es dauert ja auch nicht lange ;)

Liebe Grüße

Queen Girl


	3. Ein Leben allein

* * *

Und da bin ich mal wieder ;) Ich hoffe, ihr wartet schon gespannt auf diese Fortsetzung und es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass es so lange gebraucht hat, bis ich endlich weiter geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit. Hoffentlich habt ihr trotzdem Spaß an diesem Chapter …

**_Samantha Potter2_** Ich habe mich bemüht, aber so ganz schnell ging es doch nicht…tut mir leid. Danke schön, hoffe, du bleibst bei meiner Story xD! Ganz liebe Grüße!  
**_Grindeloh_** Dankee ;) deine sind ja auch nicht viel länger _grins_ dicks bussi  
**_Dragon corazon_** na gut, ich tu mir die qual an und les es durch ;) lil scherz. Bussi  
**_MagicDarkness0815_** Da hat sich wohl ein Fehler eingeschlichen … gut, dass du mich darauf ansprichst. Die ganze Szene soll eigentlich im Gryffindorraum spielen und die fette Dame ist gerade auf der anderen Seite der Tür, also dass sie nicht in die Gänge schaut, sondern den Gryffindorraum betrachtet. Ja, die Lily ist zickig _grins_ aber vielleicht ändert sich da ja auch noch was… Liebe Grüße!

* * *

Ein Leben allein

„Das reicht!", schnaufte James, als er Sirius hinter seinem Bett entdeckte. „Das geht zu weit! Du hattest recht, Sirius! Sie ist eine solche Zicke! Sie fühlt sich ach so toll! Ich flippe gleich aus!" Er lief rot an vor Wut. Sirius begab sich auf schnellstem Wege zu ihm und bat ihn, sich hinzusetzen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er schließlich und sah James leicht amüsiert an. „Sonst regst du dich ja nicht so auf! Zumindest nicht wegen Lily!"

„Das hat nun ein Ende!" James ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Ich habe sie noch einmal gefragt. Aber diesmal war es das letzte Mal, dass kannst du mir glauben!"

Sirius wartete geduldig (was sonst eigentlich nicht seine Eigenschaft war), bis James weitersprach.

„Sie hat mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben! Eine _Ohrfeige_! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Wie kam es denn dazu?" Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wofür er sich einen wütenden Blick von James einfing. „Und ich kann es mir durchaus vorstellen", setzte er noch hinzu. James ignorierte sein Kommentar, was für Sirius ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass sein Freund völlig von der Rolle sein musste.

„Ich hab sie wieder gefragt. Wohl einmal zu viel."

„Nein, nicht einmal zu viel. Du hast gekämpft. Das ist doch toll – dann plagst du dich wenigstens bis an dein Lebensende nicht damit, dass du es nicht versucht hast! Die Schuld liegt nicht an dir!"

James sah seinen Freund kritisch an. „Seit wann baust du mich auf, statt mich zu nerven?"

Sirius lachte laut auf und James fiel herzhaft in sein Lachen ein. Er spürte, wie er sich dabei entspannte. Es tat ihm gut, so befreit lachen zu können. „Wenn Lily mich jetzt sehen könnte", schnaufte er amüsiert und rieb sich den Bauch. „Da sieht sie mal, dass ich auch ohne sie auskomme!"

Sirius klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „So ist es richtig. Du brauchst keine besitzergreifende Lily."

„Besitzergreifend?" James entfuhr ein belustigter Laut. „Wenn, dann würde ja wohl eher ich über sie, als sie über mich besitzergreifen!"

„Das glaubst ja auch nur du!"

James grinste. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß noch etwas!"  
„Ach ja?"

„Ich werde mich an ihr rächen. Dafür, dass sie mich immer so bloßgestellt hat. Dafür, dass sie sich fühlt wie eine Königin! Als könnte sie mit mir machen, was sie wolle! Für diese Ohrfeige!" James zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. „Sie wird schon noch sehen, wie schnell man vom hohen Pferd fallen kann!"

„So macht man das. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan." Sirius lächelte voller Vorfreude. „Ich habe es vermisst."  
„Was?"  
„Leute zu veräppeln. Das hier wird unser nächstes großes Projekt."  
„Oh ja", schmunzelte James. „Und jetzt planen wir. Ich habe schon die perfekte Idee …"

* * *

„Dana …" Lily lief schnaufend hinter ihrer besten Freundin her. „Dana, bitte warte! Es tut mir leid! Ich war zu gemein zu dir, es ist mir einfach so heraus gerutscht!"

Dana drehte sich nicht einmal um zu ihr. Stattdessen betrat sie den Mädchenschlafsaal und knallte die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

Lily sank auf einem Sessel zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Dana ging ihr seit ihrer letzten Begegnung aus dem Weg und machte das für Lily deutlich spürbar, indem sie sich mit anderen Mädchen angeregt unterhielt und den Raum verließ, wenn Lily ihn betrat.

Eine Träne rollte über Lilys Wange. Es tat ihr weh, Dana so verhasst ihr gegenüber zu sehen. Wenn sie ihren kalten Blick von Lily abwandte, um sich so bald wie möglich von ihr zu entfernen.

Sie fühlte sich einsam. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sie vertrieben, ihren Freund verlassen und James eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Es gab niemanden mehr, der keine schlechte Meinung von ihr hatte. Mit den anderen Mädchen hatte Lily nicht viel zu tun, sie hatte sich meistens die Zeit mit Dana vertrieben.

Sie hörte, dass eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie hob den Kopf. Der Jungenschlafsaal öffnete sich und James trat heraus. Lily spürte, wie sich sein Blick in ihren Körper bohrte. Sie senkte die Augen. „James, ich –", wollte sie beginnen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.

Sie erwartete eine tröstende Hand, liebe Worte, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Überrascht hob sie wieder den Kopf. Etwas war anders in James Augen. Es war nicht der übliche, verliebte, freundliche und warme Blick, den er sonst aufzusetzen pflegte, wenn er auf Lily traf. Stattdessen waren seine Augen emotionslos und nicht zu deuten.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Ihre Ohrfeige war zu hart gewesen, zu unkontrolliert. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Doch er war immer wieder auf sie zugekommen – und Lily spürte, dass sie das auch diesmal erwartet hatte.

Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit der fetten Dame zurück und seufzte hörbar. „Ich –", begann sie wieder, doch die Worte kamen ihr nicht über die Lippen.

„Oh." James lächelte höhnisch. „Du brauchst mir nicht sagen, dass du nicht mit mir auf den Ball willst. Ich hatte auch nicht vor, dich zu fragen. Schließlich gehe ich schon mit jemand anderem."

„Mit wem?" Lily schrie fast. Sie hatte alles erwartet – doch nicht das. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„So etwas brauch dich doch gar nicht zu interessieren. Schließlich bin es ja nur _ich_." James öffnete die Tür. „Hohe Königin. Vielleicht solltest du zur Königsschule gehen! Dort lernt man noch mehr, wie andere Menschen verletzt und sich toller fühlt, als man ist." Er schmunzelte spöttisch. „Außer, man kann es natürlich schon. Du würdest toll dort hinein passen, weißt du."

Lily war sprachlos. Selbst ihre Augen hörten auf, zu tränen. Nach einem Moment der Stille wandte Lily ihr Gesicht von James ab und sah mit leerem Blick in die Landschaft hinaus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, und vielleicht war es auch besser so.

James lächelte schwach. „Du wirst schon noch erfahren, mit wem ich gehen werde. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich alles anderem als deinen Erwartungen entspricht." Damit verließ er den Raum und Lily hörte nur noch, wie seine Schritte auf dem Gang widerhallten.

Sie brach zusammen und wäre vorne über auf den Boden gefallen, wenn Lupin nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Jungschlafsaal hervorgestürmt wäre und sie aufgefangen hätte.

* * *

Lily nahm eine schummrige Gestalt auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes wahr. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen fielen wieder zu. Schließlich zwang sie sich, sie zu öffnen. Sie benötigte einen Moment, um ausmachen zu können, dass es Lupin war, der dort stand.

„Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen und ich habe dich gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen", erklärte er ihr. Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Ich habe Kopfweh", murmelte sie. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Nichts Schlimmes. Du kannst übermorgen wieder zur Schule gehen, solltest aber sonst ruhen." Madame Sìena, die Krankenschwester, trat hinter einem dünnen Tuch hervor, das sie aufgespannt hatte. „Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen. Deine Gehirnerschütterung bekommen wir schnell wieder in den Griff."

„Danke, Madame. Und danke, Lupin." Lily lächelte schwach. „Danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast. Sonst hätte ich mich verletzen können." Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die anderen?" Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Dana ist, und James kommt sicher auch nicht. Peter wollte mit mir mitkommen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sirius ist sicherlich bei James."

Lily seufzte. „Die Frage war blöd, entschuldige." Natürlich. Sie war es so gewohnt gewesen, Dana zu sehen, wenn sie in dem Krankenflügel aufwachte. Dana' s freundliche, hilfsbereite Stimme zu hören und jemanden neben sich zu haben, dem man voll und ganz vertraute. Wären andere Zeiten gewesen, hätte sich auch James an ihr Bett gesellt. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie selbstverständlich sie das hingenommen hatte.

„Nein, dass war sie nicht." Lupin lächelte sanft. „Wie geht es dir? Ist dein Kopfweh besser geworden?"  
Lily seufzte. „Nein, eher noch schlimmer." Sie lachte kurz auf. „Bei den positiven Nachrichten …"

Lupin nickte verstehend und tat einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich gehe dann besser, damit zu dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Überlege nicht zu lange, dass macht dein Kopfweh noch stärker."

Lily antwortete nicht und sah Lupin schweigend zu, wie er die Krankenflügeltür sanft hinter sich schloss.

„War das nicht etwas zu hart?", fragte Sirius grinsend und James erwiderte das.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es tat ihr gut. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie gleich zusammenbricht – das habe ich auch nicht gemacht, als sie mich eiskalt abserviert hat. Sie kann es nur nicht ertragen, auch einmal etwas auf den Deckel zu bekommen." Er lachte.

„Was hast du genau zu ihr gesagt?"

„Dass ich mit jemand anderem zum Ball gehe, und dass sie sich überraschen lassen soll. Sie war total sprachlos. Dieser Anblick war wirklich einmalig für mich. Das wird ein Ding werden, wenn sie am Abschlussball sieht, mit wem ich gehe! Da wird sie nichts anderes mehr können, als sich von ihrem hohen Ross zu begeben!"

Sirius hob James die Hand hin und James schlug ein. „Die wird sich wundern! Wir können es ihr so richtig zeigen!" Sirius grinste böse. „Tja, das war' s dann wohl, kleine Lily. Der Ritt wird bald für dich Enden und der Boden empfängt dich mit offenen Armen."

„Wir sind fies", bemerkte James.

„Das war sie auch. Lass dich nicht immer unterkriegen! Es ist besser so, glaub mir! Wenn sie einmal sieht, was sie angerichtet hat, dann wird die Welt für sie ganz anders aussehen."

„Hoffentlich schmort sie in dem Krankenflügel schön. Dass ich und Dana nicht bei ihr stehen." James schmunzelte. „Lupin musste sie natürlich besuchen."

„Er ist einfach zu gutmütig."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll er sich an sie ranmachen, dass ist mir egal. Wenn er eine solche Zicke liebt ist das nicht mein Problem." Er lachte laut auf. „Das kümmert mich kein bisschen!"

Sie wussten beide, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen log, aber James bemühte sich, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Es gehörte nicht mehr zu seinem Leben. _Sie_ gehörte nicht mehr zu seinem Leben.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr verspürt den Drang, weiterzulesen - und zu reviewen _grins _Nur auf den kleinen, lilanen Button da unten drücken und ein paar Worte in das sich öffnende Fenster schreiben.  
Das war jetzt besonders an die Schwarzleser gerichtet, denn ich freue mich über jedes Review- ob gut oder schlecht - und ich bin mir wohl bewusst, wie viele diese Story lesen _nochmal grins _;) Also, lasst euch nicht davon abhalten, ein kleines Review abzugeben.

Liebe Grüße,  
Queen Girl

* * *


	4. Not so alone

Huhu, da bin ich wieder. Danke für die Reviews, ich war mal wieder nicht so schnell, aber ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen …

_Dragon Corazon_ Das ist nicht wahr _gg_ Ich mag sie eigentlich schon ganz gerne. Aber so kanns gehen … bussile  
_Grindeloh_ Na dann ;) Danke... Ja, ich weiß, dass wird auch noch geklärt. Bussi  
_Baitrey_ Danke! Ja, kann ich verstehen, aber hoffe, du reviewst trotzdem weiter _grins_ Ja, da hast du recht…Liebe Grüße!  
_Lejp fan_ Ja ;) Das wird auch so bleiben ..Grüße!  
_Miss Hermine Granger_ Danke! Freut mich! Viel Spaß beim Lesen…Liebe Grüße!

Not so alone

Lily blickte verschlafen zu Madame Sìena auf, die ihr den Zauberstab an die Brust gepresst hielt.

„Was tun Sie mit mir?", fragte Lily erschrocken und zuckte zusammen.  
„Oh, du bist wach." Madam Sìena lächelte sanft. „Ich messe deinen Herzschlag."

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln beruhigt. „Wie sieht es mit mir aus? Kann ich wirklich bald wieder zur Schule gehen?"

„Ist das denn deine einzige Sorge?" Die Krankenschwester lachte laut auf, doch Lily verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich möchte nicht zu viel von dem Stoff verpassen. Es kann viel passieren in wenigen Tagen."

„Das ist wahr. Du darfst morgen schon wieder auf die Beine."  
Lily atmete erleichtert auf. „Da bin ich aber froh." Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um. „Wo … ist Lupin?"

„Lupin?" Madame Sìena schien überrascht. „Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich kann ihn holen lassen, wenn dir das wichtig ist."  
„Oh ja, bitte."

Die Krankenschwester verschwand, als wäre sie aus Luft und nur wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und Lupin trat herein. Er lächelte erfreut.

„Schön, dass du wach bist. Du hast lange geschlafen, aber das tat dir bestimmt gut." Lily winkte ihn zu sich und er trat an ihr Bett heran.

„Ja, ich glaube auch", erwiderte Lily und bemühte sich, ein wenig freudig zu klingen, doch Lupin spürte ihr Täuschen.  
„Was ist?", fragte er und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn.

„Nichts, nichts Schlimmes", winkte Lily ab. Als Lupin beide Augenbrauen hochzog, lächelte sie gezwungen. „Es ist wirklich nichts."

„Na gut. Ich will es dir glauben." Lupin seufzte ergeben. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn es Probleme gibt."

Lily schwieg einen Augenblick lang. „Lupin …", begann sie schließlich, „Lupin, mit wem …" Sie stockte. „Mit wem geht James zum Eröffnungsball?" Sie errötete, als sie Lupins fragenden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht bemerkte und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Das brauch dir nicht peinlich zu sein", erwiderte Lupin sanft, was Lily jedoch noch röter werden ließ. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass du das wissen willst!" Er pausierte einen Moment lang. „Das weiß ich auch nicht", offenbarte er ihr schließlich bedauernd. „Ich dachte, er wollte immer mit dir -"

„Nein, das hat sich geändert." Lily lächelte verdrossen. „_Er_ hat sich geändert und_ ich_ habe mich geändert."  
„Na dann … Ich habe keine Ahnung, tut mir leid. Hat er denn etwas zu dir gesagt?"

Lily seufzte. „Oh ja." Mehr wollte sie nicht sagen und Lupin unterließ es, weiter nachzubohren.

„Wer … ist noch jemand draußen?", fragte Lily leise. „Will jemand wissen, wie es mir geht?"

Lupin senkte den Blick; nicht wissend, was er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte. „Nun … ein oder zwei Mädchen wollten wissen, ob du bald wieder gesund wirst", erklärte er ausweichend.

Lily lächelte trocken. „Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, damit ich glücklich bin."  
Diesmal war es an Lupin, zu erröten. „Ich weiß", meinte er schließlich dumpf. „Ich habe auch keinen Grund dazu."

„Ich weiß, dass niemand wissen wollte, wie es mir geht, und dann brauchst du mir das auch nicht erzählen." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Trotzdem danke. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es wenigstens einen Menschen gibt, der sich um sich sorgt."

„Dass bin sicher nicht nur ich", antwortete Lupin prompt. „Es gibt so viele Menschen, die dich mögen."

„Hör auf, mich anzulügen. Bitte. Die einzigen sind doch meine Eltern und du." Sie wedelte mit einem Brief in der Hand vor Lupins Nase herum. „Sie haben mir Muggelpost geschrieben. Ist das nicht süß?" Sie lächelte warm und öffnete den Briefumschlag ein weiteres Mal für Lupin. „Sie schreiben, dass sie hoffen, dass ich nicht allzu sehr leide und verletzt bin und dass sie sich um mich sorgen. Sie fragen, ob ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause komme. Ich glaube, das werde ich tun. Das ist zwar noch etwas hin, aber dann habe ich etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann." Ihr Lächeln wich ihr aus dem Gesicht, als sie Lupin die letzte Zeile laut vorlas. „_Du könntest vielleicht Dana mitbringen. Ihr habt doch so viel Spaß miteinander. Grüß sie bitte lieb von uns._"

Lupin erwiderte nichts. „Vielleicht habt ihr euch bis dahin ja wieder –", versuchte er es schließlich, doch Lily schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Danke, aber das glaube ich nicht. Sie hasst mich dafür viel zu sehr. Aber … aber sie hat ein Recht darauf. Ich habe Mist gebaut. Wie konnte ich nur so fies zu ihr sein?"

Als Lupin schwieg, wurde Lily bewusst, dass er auch so dachte.  
„Trotzdem", meinte er schließlich. „Jeder kann Fehler machen."

„Seltsam, dass ich diese Fähigkeit besonders gut ausnutze", bemerkte Lily mit schwarzem Humor und lächelte schwach. „Ich bereue es ehrlich", betonte sie. Wenn Lupin nun auch noch Schlechtes über sie dachte, würde er Lily damit den Rest geben, und Lily wollte wenigstens einen Menschen auf dieser Welt haben, der sie leiden konnte. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Das brauchst du nicht zu mir sagen." Lupin lächelte ermutigend. „Sorge dich nicht so, lege dich lieber wieder schlafen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen", seufzte sie. „Was soll ich nur machen, damit Dana nicht mehr wütend auf mich ist?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Du musst dich vielleicht bei ihr entschuldigen …"  
„Das habe ich schon getan, und zwar sehr oft."

„Du musst dich bei ihr _entschuldigen_!", betonte Lupin noch immer lächelnd. Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum wortlos.

* * *

„Die wird Augen machen", lachte James. „Ich freue mich schon so darauf!"

„Aber das ist doch noch nicht alles, oder?" Sirius sah enttäuscht aus. „Willst du es etwa dabei belassen? Wir können doch so viel mehr!"

James' Augenbrauen trafen sich, als er nachdachte. „Nun", meinte er schließlich, „da hast du natürlich Recht. Das wird noch _lange_ nicht alles sein!" Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Sie wird schon sehen …"

„Hast du etwa eine Idee?"

„Und was für eine!" James griff unter das Bett und langte nach einem großen Blatt Papier. Er zog die Karte hervor und breitete sie vor Sirius Bett aus. Einige Punkte bewegten sich auf der Karte hin und her, die mit Namen beschriftet waren. Einer dieser Punkte befand sich im Krankenflügel. Über ihm stand _Lily Evans_.

„Wenn sie wieder zur Schule gehen kann, werden wir sie hier aufhalten." James deutete auf ein Klassenzimmer. „Wir werden sie vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht mit diesem Zauber", er deutete auf ein offen liegendes Buch voller Zaubersprüche und wählte einen dieser heraus, „belegen."

Sirius grinste schief. „Damit auch ihre schulische Seite ein wenig zur Geltung kommt."

„Oh ja." Er dachte an den brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange zurück, als Lily ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte und sofort kehrte seine Wut zurück. „Wird das alles sein?"

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Sollen wir nicht auch noch ihre … liebende Ader ein wenig … strapazieren?"

„Was stellst du dir da vor?" James Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht. Die Vorstellung von ihm und Lily war noch immer nicht ganz in ihm verblichen, doch er hatte nicht vor, dass Sirius zu sagen. _Sie ist zu zickig für mich_, dachte er verdrossen. Und hatte Lily diese Strafen von ihm und Sirius nicht verdient?

„Na ja, ich habe da meine Pläne …." Sirius grinste noch breiter. „Und zwar _perfekte_ Pläne!"

* * *

Es klopfte an der Krankenflügeltür. „Herein!", bat Madame Siena freundlich. Sie schaute nicht auf, als eine Person den Krankenflügel betrat.

Lily drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um einen Blick auf den Besucher werfen zu können. Als sie jedoch diesen sah, wandte sie sich augenblicklich wieder ab.

„Was willst du hier, Jon?", fragte sie genervt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Schluss ist!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber …" Jon suchte hilflos nach Worten. „Es ist so, ich … ich komme nicht von dir los und musste einfach wissen, wie es dir geht."

Trotz ihrer Wut huschte ein dankbares Lächeln über Lilys Gesicht, doch dies blieb Jon verborgen. „Mir geht es gut, danke. Und dir?"

„Ja, mir auch. Und … mit wem gehst du nun zum Abschlussball?"

Lily schwieg. Sie wollte sich nicht vor Jon bloßstellen, ihm sagen, dass sie nun niemanden mehr hatte, doch alles andere kam ihr falsch vor. Er war auch ehrlich zu ihr gewesen – nun war es an Lily, dass auch zu sein.

„Ich habe niemanden", gestand sie schließlich. Als sie den Kopf drehte, bemerkte sie Jons hoffnungsvolles Lächeln, doch sie winkte ab. „Mit dir gehe ich trotzdem nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Aber wenn du doch niemanden hast … Was ist denn so schlimm an mir?"  
„Fang nicht schon wieder an, Jon! Verstehst du es eigentlich nicht? Es ist aus! Aus!"

„Das heißt nicht, dass es für immer –"

„Ich liebe dich einfach nicht mehr. Gehe jetzt. Bitte."

„Und wenn ich mich entschuldige?"  
„Nein."

„Hiermit entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich mich so blöd benommen habe", meinte er schließlich trotzdem und bückte sich, um Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, doch Lily stieß ihn von sich.

„Es reicht mir nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst! Jeder kann sagen, es tut mir ja so leid, aber nur die wenigsten meinen es ernst! Und bei dir weiß ich, dass du es _nicht_ ernst meinst!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich entschuldige mich wirklich!"

„Ich brauche deine Worte nicht."

Mit einem Mal wurde Lily bewusst, was Lupin gemeint hatte. Und genau so würde sie versuchen, Dana als Freundin zurückzugewinnen.

* * *

So..das wars mal wieder von mir. War nicht soo lang, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Danke für die Reviews und ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir heute alle auch - und auch die, die noch nicht reviewt haben :-) Also, liebe Grüße,  
euer  
Queen Girl 


	5. Böse Pläne

* * *

So, nun ist es endlich da, auch wenn es wohl leider einige Zeit gedauert hat. Im Moment habe ich leider wirklich viel zu tun, da kommen mir die Ferien gerade recht, um ein wenig an meinen FFs zu arbeiten. Allerdings gehe ich dann auch bald Skifahren, das heißt, so viel Zeit bleibt mir gar nicht … Und genau deswegen fange ich jetzt also endlich mal an, mein neues Chapter zu schreiben. ;-) Viel Spaß!

_Grindeloh_ Danke xD echt? Oh..:o  
_Baitrey _Das ist schön..Ja, er ist manchmal echt ein ganz lieber. Zumindest in meiner Gesichte ;)  
_Magic Darcness0815_ Das hört man gerne … Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht ;) Ganz liebe Grüße!  
_Sophie_ Ja, hier ist es, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_Appolonia _Ja, da gibt es wohl eigene Meinungen, aber er ist ein liebenswürdiger Mann … vielleicht auch ein wenig zu liebenswürdig, da könnte ich dir recht geben. Liebe Grüße!  
_Mrs PotterEvans_: Danke schön! Hat ein wenig gedauert, aber nun ist es da ;)

Böse Pläne

„So. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die perfekte Partnerin", grinste Sirius. „Das lässt sich leicht machen, bei so einem Jungen wie dir!"

James lachte kurz auf. „Jetzt fühl ich mich aber geehrt! Wen schlägst du denn vor?"

„Och …" Sirius tat, als würde er angestrengt überlegen und stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab. „Na ja, da wäre zum Beispiel Trinja …" Als James abwinkte, fuhr Sirius eilig fort. „Marie, wie wäre es mit ihr? Oder noch besser – Sarah!"

James blickte überrascht zu Sirius hinab, der auf dem Boden saß und rückte leicht nervös auf dem Bett hin und her. „Warum ausgerechnet Sarah?"

„Na hör mal! _Sarah_! Weißt du nicht mehr – in der ersten Klasse? Damals ist sie dir doch als erste aufgefallen! Auf sie folgte natürlich –"

„Lily", beendete James den Satz. „Doch, ich weiß noch. Aber Sarah will sicher nicht –"

„Sie steht auf dich! Sie ist die perfekte Partnerin!"  
James seufzte ergeben. „Wie du meinst. Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„James!" Sirius sah seinen Freund tadelnd an. „Das weißt du mindestens genauso gut wie ich."  
„War auch eine rhetorische Frage, entschuldige", grinste James schelmisch. „Na gut, dann hätte sich das ja geklärt."

„Was hätte sich geklärt?" Lupin trat hinter seinem eigenen Bett hervor und blickte seine Freunde leicht misstrauisch an. „Ihr heckt doch nicht schon wieder etwas aus?"

„Und wenn?" Sirius Mundwinkel zuckten leicht amüsiert.

„Wer ist das Opfer? Ich habe jetzt schon Mitleid!" Lupin konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als er jedoch keine Antwort bekam, trafen sich seine Augenbrauen vor Besorgnis. „Wen habt ihr auf dem Kicker?"

James senkte den Blick unauffällig gen Boden und Sirius betrachtete den Schrank ausführlich.

„Und, was macht ihr morgen so?", versuchte er abzulenken und sein Interesse am Schrank schien nicht zu verbleichen.  
Lupin sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das kann ja heiter werden. Wenn ihr es diesmal zu weit treibt, dann war es das für euch! Ihr könnt von der Schule fliegen! Versteht ihr das nicht?"

„Das werden wir schon nicht. So auffällig benehmen wir uns ja nicht", räumte James ein. „Wir gestalten unser Leben eben ein wenig spaßiger."

„Manchmal wäre es anders besser. Also? Wen habt ihr jetzt?"

„Das können wir dir leider nicht sagen", lächelte Sirius und musterte einige Macken, die den Schrank zierten.

„Genau", bestätigte James. Ihm war bewusst, dass Lupin zum Teil auf Lilys Seite stand und es alles andere als billigen würden, wenn er von ihren Plänen erfuhr.

„Wenn du nur nicht immer so vernünftig wärst", seufzte Sirius. „Dann könnten wir es dir sagen. Aber so –" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „es tut mir leid, so geht das einfach nicht."

„Das sollte ich eher zu euch sagen", erwiderte Lupin streng. „So geht es einfach nicht. Nun sagt schon, wen habt ihr?"

„Nicht immer so neugierig", grinste Sirius. Er warf James einen fragenden Blick zu und schließlich nickte James seufzend. „Also … Es ist …", begann Sirius feierlich und breitete die Hände aus, „… Lily Evans!"

Lupin schnappte nach Luft. „Nein, oder? Das ist nicht euer Ernst?"

„Doch, das ist es, und uns wäre es lieber, du würdest dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen", schnappte James und Sirius bestätigte dies.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit ihr machen?", fragte Lupin fassungslos. „Ihr werdet sie total demütigen!"

„Ach ja? _Sie_ hat _mich_ total gedemütigt! Und die Rache ist dabei kaum zu übergehen!"  
„Und was wir vorhaben, werden wir dir nicht sagen", setzte Sirius noch hinzu. „Du würdest all unsere Pläne durchkreuzen!"

„Und das wäre besser so! Aber wenn ihr unbedingt von der Schule fliegen wollt – na bitte!" Damit verließ Lupin den Schlafsaal der Jungen und noch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte, brüllte Sirius ihm hinterher: „Wenn du uns damit Angst machen willst, dann ist dir das nicht gelungen!"

* * *

„Ich werde mich gleich bei Dana entschuldigen", murmelte Lily, als sie Madame Sìena auf sich zukommen sah.

„Du kannst versuchen, aufzustehen, Lily. Wenn dir das gelingt, dann dürfest du morgen schon wieder in die Schule gehen." Madame Sìena setzte sich an den Bettrand und lächelte sie warm an. „Dann könntest du zu deinen Freunden, die sich so oft besuchen kommen."

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln schwach, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wann ist denn der Eröffnungsball?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Oh, der ist sicher schon übermorgen, so weit ich weiß … Hast du denn einen netten Partner gefunden? Bestimmt! Du bist doch ein hübsches Mädchen …"

„Nein, leider noch nicht, aber ich werde so doch sowieso nicht tanzen können, oder?"

Madame Sìena wollte ihr gerade voller Freude berichten, sie könnte tanzen, als sie erkannte, dass Lily es lieber hätte, sie könne übermorgen _nicht_ tanzen, und deshalb nickte sie leicht mit dem Kopf. „Du kannst nicht tanzen, dass ist wahr."

Lily atmete fast erleichtert auf. Sie freute sich fast ein wenig auf die Schule, die ihr Abwechslung und Zeitvertreib bot und in der sie sich ablenken konnte von ihren Problemen, die sie sonst dauerhaft beschäftigten und ihr in dem langweiligen Krankenflügel nicht verschont blieben.

„Kann ich jetzt versuchen, zu laufen?", bat sie Madame Sìena fast flehend und diese nickte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. „Sicher."

Lily setzte sich auf und schob ihre Beine über den Bettrand, so dass sie nun fast aufrecht saß. Madame Siena hielt sie unter beiden Armen fest und Lily stemmte sich auf. Sie hätte vor Schmerzen aufgeschrieen, wenn sie nicht den Ausblick auf die morgige Schule gehabt hätte.

Madame Siena schien ihre Schmerzen nicht zu bemerken und ließ Lily einige Schritte laufen. Als Lily schließlich wieder an ihrem Bett ankam, keuchte sie laut.

„Das ist normal", beruhigte sie Madame Siena. „Das war sicher anstrengend. Aber morgen bist noch mehr ausgeruht und deine Gelenke reiben nicht mehr – dann wirst du fast problemlos laufen können."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Lily zweifelnd. Als sie den Blick ihrer Krankenschwester bemerkte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Ich möchte natürlich zur Schule gehen, aber es tut so weh. Ich hoffe es wirklich, dass es morgen schon klappt. Schließlich will ich wenigstens auch am Eröffnungsball dabei sein!"

Madame Siena nickte beruhigt und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Wir werden jetzt ein wenig deine Schmerzen stillen …"

* * *

„Sarah?" James befand sich mit einem Satz neben der Ravenclaw, die alleine am See stand. Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück, entspannte sich jedoch, als sie James erkannte und ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„James! Was … was machst du hier?"

„Ach, ich genieße das Wetter." Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Wetter regnerisch und kalt war, lachte er kurz auf. „War nur ein kleiner Scherz. Nein, ich bin wegen dir hier."

„Wegen mir?" Sarahs Wangen röteten sich und ihr schien James' Missgeschick nicht einmal aufgefallen zu sein. „Das ist ja toll. Und … weshalb bist du wegen mir hier?"

„Ich wollte schauen, wie es dir so geht. Du siehst so einsam aus, da kann ich sicher ein wenig nachhelfen …" James lächelte schief. „Warum bist du so traurig?"

„Ach …" Sarah wurde noch röter und wandte ihren Blick von James ab. „Das hat sich jetzt geklärt", schmunzelte sie schließlich glücklich. „Ich dachte, du beachtest mich gar nicht, und jetzt bist du da, und … und jetzt sind meine Sorgen wie weggeblasen."

James nickte begreifend. „Ah ja. Das freut mich ja, dass ich dich glücklich machen konnte. Wo sind denn all deine Freunde hin?"

„Ach, ich wollte einfach mal alleine sein. Geht dir doch sicher auch manchmal so, oder?"

James wollte bedeutungslos mit den Schultern zucken, doch aufgrund seiner Aufgabe nickte er. „So ist es bei mir auch oft. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst."

„Und … bist du nicht mehr in Lily verliebt?"

James zuckte wegen der direkten Frage zurück. Auf so etwas war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. „Ach … nein, eigentlich nicht, nein, gar nicht, da ist nichts mehr", murmelte er schließlich. „Sie war ja nur so … zwischendurch."

Sarah blickte ihn zweifelnd an und James wusste, wie unglaubhaft seine Worte gewesen waren. „Nein, nein, glaube mir ruhig", bemühte er sich. „Da ist rein gar nichts mehr. Keine Gefühle."

Sarah nickte beruhigt. „Na dann … wollen wir auf dem Abschlussball tanzen?", fragte sie voller Vorfreude.

James trat von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen und spürte, dass er immer mehr in eine Sackgasse trat. „Du … leider kann ich da nicht mehr, da habe ich schon jemanden …" James hätte sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, doch er unterließ es. „Es tut mir wirklich leid …"

„Ach ja? Dann war es das ja wohl!", schnappte Sarah. „Und ich dachte auch noch, du bist wirklich interessiert an mir!" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Du bist so ein mieses Schwein, weißt du das?"

„Aber Sarah, Sarah, so war es doch gar nicht gemeint, ich wurde gezwungen, mit diesem Mädchen auf den Abschlussball zu gehen, eigentlich wollte ich doch schon immer mit dir dorthin, aber es geht leider nicht. Entschuldige, es tut mir so Leid, Sarah, bitte verzeih mir!" Er verkniff sich ein Lachen über seine Wortwahl. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er ein grandioser Schauspieler war und wollte seinen Auftritt nicht durch ein Lachen zerstören.

Sarah schien ein wenig besänftigt. „Sicher? Glaubst du wirklich? Du willst eigentlich mit mir?" Sie lächelte warm, doch schließlich verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht wieder und verzog sich zu einer weinerlichen Miene. „Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich darauf reinfalle? Du kannst doch nicht gezwungen werden, mit einem Mädchen zu gehen!"

„Oh doch, sicher, sicher …", murmelte James schnell und fasste sie am Arm. „Das ist eine Wette, weißt du. Eigentlich mag ich nur dich. _Nur dich_. Ehrlich."

„Ja? Das ist toll!" Sarah fiel James strahlend um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. James erwiderte den Druck und setzte sein Lächeln wieder auf, als Sarah von ihm losließ.

_Dann wäre das ja geklärt_ dachte er. _Dachte_ er.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Review da – auch die Schwarzleser, von denen sich nun schon einige gemeldet haben _zwinker_.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal also,

Queen Girl


	6. Himmlisch böse Vollführung der himmlisch

Himmlisch böse Vollführung der himmlisch bösen Pläne

Hi! Da bin ich mal wieder. Ja, ich weiß, es hat total lange gedauert, bis dieses Chapter endlich on war … Aber mein Computer hat gesponnen und ich konnte nicht auf die FanFictionseite. Naja, dafür ist das Kapitel ja jetzt da ..:) Tut mir leid! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Trory: Danke schön, hier ist es ´  
Sophie: Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber nun ist es ja da ;)  
MagicDarkness0815: ich habs versucht, aber so richtig ist es mir nicht gelungen … +sorry+ Aber ein bisschen länger ist es schon ..Liebe Grüße!  
Baitrey: Du bist ja schon lange kein Schwarzleser mehr oO war nicht böse gemeint …Hier ein paar Aufklärungen ;) Also in diesem Chapter.. Aber das mit Sarah und Dana wirst du schon noch erfahren..Grüße!  
Grindeloh: Des stimmt +grins+ naja, danke...muss mich mal wieder an deine story ranmachen un lesen..oO greeeeets bussi  
Mrs.Potter-Evans: Danke ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

„So." Lily stemmte sich auf und bewegte sich leicht schwankend der Tür entgegen. Lupin stand dort und fing sie auf.

„Du kannst schon gut laufen. Gleich wirst du zur Schule gehen können … Da freust du dich sicher drauf?"  
„Oh ja." Lily lächelte erleichtert. „Und wie."

Lupin nickte verständnisvoll. „Da sind wir uns ja ganz ähnlich. Ich könnte auch nicht so richtig ohne Schule."

Ein Bettnachbar, der neben Lily im Krankenzimmer gelegen hatte, räusperte sich hörbar. „Streber!"

Lupin ignorierte ihn. „Lily … ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Es ist sehr wichtig. Weißt du, es geht da um Sirius und James …"

Lilys Gesicht erbleichte. „Was meinst du?"

„Du solltest es wissen. Sie wollen dir –" Lupin stockte plötzlich. Wie benahm er sich eigentlich? Sirius und James waren seine _Freunde_! Es wäre unverzeihlich gewesen, wenn er sie wirklich an Lily verraten hätte. „Tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Verstehe." Lily verstummte und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Lupin.  
„Ja … dann werde ich wohl mal gehen, nicht?" Lupin lächelte kurz und trat hinaus.

„Was war denn das?", fragte ihr Bettnachbar neugierig.

„Ach weißt du", giftete Lily, „misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten." Damit legte sie sich ein wenig verletzt in ihr Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Doch die Ruhe währte nur kurz. Madame Sìena ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Lily aus ihrem Bett zu scheuchen und sie an die Schule zu erinnern.

„Sicher, sicher. Ich gehe ja schon", murmelte Lily ergeben und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde der letzten Tage. In den Zaubertrankunterricht.

* * *

„Sie kooommt", triumphierte Sirius leise und zog James hinter sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Er deutete auf die Karte. „Da bewegt sich ihr Punkt hin und her. Tja, Baby, das war' s wohl. Asta la Vista."

Der Punkt auf der Karte bewegte sich immer mehr zu ihnen hin und als er schließlich nur noch wenige Millimeter von den eigenen Punkten entfernt war, zückten James und Sirius die Zauberstäbe.

„Das wird die lustigste Zaubertränkestunde, die ich je hatte", flüsterte Sirius mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Auf geht's!"

Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und ließ seinen Zauberstab dazwischen hindurch gleiten. James tat es ihm nach. Sie erblickten Lily auf dem Gang, sie schien noch ein wenig müde und erschöpft und hatte ihre Unterlagen unter dem Arm.

„Eins … zwei … drei!"

„Swanapalonika!", riefen beide fast gleichzeitig. Einen Moment blickte Lily verwirrt zu ihnen herüber, im nächsten verblasste ihr Gesicht schon und die Augen zuckten schwach. Schließlich wurde ihr Erscheinungsbild wieder normal und sie lief weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Das war perfekt", flüsterte Sirius und James nickte zustimmend. „Überperfekt."

Sie folgten Lily, die gelassen den Weg zum Klassenzimmer fortsetzte und schlossen schließlich die Zaubertränketür hinter sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie für unsere Verspätung, Professor", bat James freundlich und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder.

Professor Born nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und gab anschließend die Anweisung, einen Zaubertrank zu brühen, der andere Menschen für kurze Zeit das Gedächtnis rauben sollte. „Die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel", schloss er und deutete auf sein Geschriebenes.

Sirius und James grinsten sich böse an. „Jetzt geht es los", flüsterte Sirius hämisch. „Mal sehen, was sie Schönes macht."

Sie standen auf, nahmen sich einen Kessel und taten so, als würden sie die Zutaten aus dem Schrank holen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachteten beide, wie Lily Pfefferkornkraut statt Sinkraut in ihren Kessel warf und anschließend einen seltsamen Sirup hinzutat, der nicht auf der Tafel stand.

„Das wird vielleicht eine Brühe für die sonstige Alles-Richtig-Macherin", triumphierte Sirius. „Was dazu wohl Professor Born sagen wird?"

„Zu was werde ich etwas sagen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sirius und James fuhren herum und blickten direkt in die fordernden Augen ihres Lehrers.

„Äh… nun ja… wir strengen uns heute besonders gut an und wollten nur wissen, was sie wohl später sagen werden, wenn wir den perfekten Trank haben werden, wissen sie Professor …", stotterte James.

„Ach so. Na dann…" Professor Born zwinkerte ihnen lächelnd zu und verschwand.

„Ha! Der ist ja voll drauf reingefallen! Gute Ausrede, Krone", flüsterte Sirius und James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie konnten die gesamte Stunde beobachten, wie Lily die völlig falschen Zutaten in ihren Kessel kippte und eine seltsame, lilane Brühe zum Vorschein trat. Lily schien das selbst nicht zu verstehen und schüttelte ab und zu ihren Kopf über sich selbst, was sie jedoch nicht dazu veranlasste, die richtigen Zutaten zu verwenden.

Es war schon bald so weit und Professor Born stellte sich vor die Klasse, um die Zaubertränke zu überprüfen.

„Dann wollen wir mal", murmelte er und begutachtete die Werke der Schüler in der ersten Reihe.

„Unser Zauber war perfekt, Sirius", murmelte James und Sirius nickte. „Besser hätte es nicht kommen können. Wir sind totale Talente, merkst du es nicht?" Sie grinsten beide verschwörerisch und warteten, bis Lily an der Reihe war.

Schließlich war es soweit. Professor Born trat an Lilys Kessel, in der Hoffnung, den einzig gelungenen Trank darin aufzufinden, doch was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. „Wie … wie kannst du nur … Lily …", stotterte er nach einem Moment der Stille überrascht. „Das ist ja … nun gar nicht deine Art, also … dieser Trank …"

Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill, nur James und Sirius kicherten leise vor sich hin. Professor Born war noch immer so fassungslos, dass er nur halbe Sätze zu Stande brachte.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Du Lily… du!"

Lily selbst starrte ein wenig überrascht auf ihren Trank und hob verständnislos die Augenbrauen, jedoch ohne etwas zu sagen.

Einige in der Klasse beugten sich vor, um einen Blick auf Lily's Gebräu zu erhaschen und triumphierten leise darüber, dass Lily einmal nicht Klassenbeste war.

„So!" Professor Borns Stimme war laut geworden. „Ruhe hier! Das war ein Ausrutscher und wird sicher nicht wieder vorkommen. Oder, Lily?" Er sah seine Schülerin streng an. Lily nickte leicht benommen.

„Sicher", murmelte sie verwirrt.

Professor Born trat seine Reise zu den nächsten Kesseln wieder an und gelangte schließlich an James' und Sirius' Trank. Als er bemerkte, dass dieser Kessel noch völlig leer war, hob er beide Augenbrauen.

„Jungs!", schimpfte er, „ihr hattet mir doch gesagt, ihr würdet euch heute besonders anstrengen! Was ist denn das?" Er zeigte säuerlich auf den Kessel. „Nichts! Und dafür gibt es eine Strafarbeit! Für Beide!"

James und Sirius grinsten sich frech an und bekamen dafür Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.  
„Trotzdem … das hat sich gelohnt", bemerkte James nach der Stunde lächelnd.

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war, ich war einfach total benommen", seufzte Lily verzweifelt. „Es war seltsam."

Lupin lächelte schwach. „Ach", antwortete er schlicht. Ihm war nur zu sehr bewusst, wessen Schuld dies gewesen sein musste.

„Das war echt nur noch seltsam … Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Wenn ich ab nun immer so schwach im Unterricht bin und so etwas zusammenbraue?"

„Das wird sicher nicht mehr vorkommen", munterte Lupin sie auf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Dafür wird gesorgt."  
„Na dann …" Lily seufzte.

„Ich muss los. _Dafür_ sorgen." Lupin grinste ein wenig und machte sich von dem Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

Lily blieb auf ihrem Sessel sitzen und starrte die Tür an. Die Schlafsaaltür der Jungen.

Und aus dieser trat plötzlich James heraus und blieb wie erstarrt im Rahmen stehen.

„James …", stotterte Lily, „oh, du hier …"

„Ja, ich", bemerkte James mit fester Stimme. „Ich muss los, tut mir leid. Man sieht sich." Damit rauschte er von und ließ eine verwirrte, traurige Lily alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Dieses Zusammentreffen war mehr als kühl gewesen. Nicht mehr als ein paar kalte Worte von James, als wäre er in einer völlig anderen Welt.

_In einer Welt ohne mich_ dachte Lily unglücklich. _In der wahrscheinlich am liebsten die meisten leben würden._

Dana hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen – und vielleicht war es im Moment auch besser so. Lily hatte nicht die Kraft dafür, sich bei Dana vollständig und mit ganzem Herzen zu entschuldigen. Dafür bräuchte sie außerdem noch eine nette, kleine Aufmerksamkeit, die Dana zeigen würde, dass die Entschuldigung von Herzen kam.

Und sie benötigte Zeit, um diese sorgfältig auszusuchen.

* * *

James seufzte nach der kleinen Begegnung mit Lily auf. Sie hatte ihn begrüßt – und dabei gestottert. Das war nicht das Übliche, nicht das, was die frühere Lily getan hätte. Lily hätte niemals gestottert oder ihm gar zuerst begrüßt, sondern gewartet, bis James das getan hätte.

James war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein Fortschritt oder eine Ausnahme gewesen war.  
Er tippte auf Ausnahme.

_Gut gelungen ist uns dieser Streich vorher ja schon_ dachte er. _Auch wenn er ein wenig fies war. Aber hat Lily das nicht mehr als verdient?_

Ihm wurde zu spät klar, dass er diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Lily hat das _nicht_ verdient", hörte er eine klare Antwort. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Lupin direkt hinter ihm stand. „Oder zumindest nicht so."

„Oh doch. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie fies Lily zu mir war", erwiderte James trotzig. „Du brauchst nicht immer über mich bestimmen!"

„Ich bin nur ein netter Helfer … Ja, gut, vielleicht hat Lily es verdient –"  
„Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern sicher", fiel James ihm ins Wort.  
„… aber ihr braucht nicht immer so hart sein."

„Wir sind nicht zu hart! Das war ein normaler, netter Trick!"

„Ihr wiederholt ihn nicht?", fragte Lupin streng.

„Nein", antwortete James ernst. „Wirklich nicht."

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch mehr Tricks auf Lager habt … Und ich bitte euch, diese nicht auch noch auszuführen!"

James grinste verschwörerisch. „Da kennst du uns schlecht…"

„Oh doch, ich kenne euch gut … zu gut. Und deswegen warne ich euch ja … auch wenn ihr sicherlich nicht auf mich hören werdet."

„Nein, das werden wir nicht."  
„Um was geht's denn beim nächsten Trick?"

„Um Gefühle", lächelte James. „Tja, so ist das eben. Gefühle verletzen den Menschen noch immer am meisten."

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie mies Lily sich fühlt! Gib ihr noch eine Chance!", bat Lupin.  
„Sie hat mir _keine einzige_ Chance gegeben", erwiderte James trocken und rauschte davon.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr gebt mir ein ganz liebes Review ab … Also, irgendein Review ;) Muss auch nicht allzu lieb sein.  
Liebe grüße,

Queen Girl


	7. Das Ende naht noch nicht

* * *

So, da bin ich wieder.Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber habe im Moment ein bisschen Stress …

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Trory: Hab mich beeilt ;)  
MagicDarcness0815: Ja, mal sehen … Lass dich überraschen:) Liebe Grüße!  
Mrs.Potter-Evans: Ja ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Sophie: Ja, das stimmt … Liebe Grüße!  
Lilyhime: Vielleicht hast du da recht. Na, mal sehen ;)  
Flauschi: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!  
Dragon Corazon: Pech, sissi :DD

* * *

_**Das Ende naht noch nicht ...**_

„Hallo, Sarah, möchtest du –"

„Du hier?" Sarah schnappte nach Luft. „Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Tust so, als würdest du mich lieben und ich warte, bis du wieder kommst, aber es ist schon einige Tage her, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich habe erwartet, du würdest zu mir kommen, und nicht mit dieser eingebildeten Zicke Lily in einem Klassenzimmer Zaubertränke üben!"

James sah sie verwundert an. „Also weißt du, eigentlich kann ich ja gar nichts dafür, dass ich mit Lily in einer Klasse bin, ich würde das auch sehr gerne ändern."

„Achso. Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen."

„Meiner Oma?"

„Ach, egal. Jedenfalls hättest du ruhig zu mir kommen können!"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte wenig Zeit, es tut mir leid."  
„Und das kannst du deinem Opa erzählen."

„Meinem Opa?" James schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. _Was ist heute eigentlich mit ihr los? Ist sie nun völlig verrückt geworden?_

„Auch eine Redensart der Muggel. Aber natürlich hattest du Zeit! Ich habe dich doch oft gesehen, wie du mit anderen gesprochen hast, zum Beispiel mit Sirius! Glaubst du eigentlich, ich laufe dir immer hinterher?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht." James hatte sich dieses Gespräch äußerst anders vorgestellt. Der erste Kuss hatte nicht lange auf sich warten sollen. Doch sie durchkreuzte seine Pläne.

Sarah schien nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf antworten sollte und so herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen.  
James durchbrach sie schließlich mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern. „Tut mir so leid, Sarah, mein Schatz. Verzeihst du mir?"

„Vergiss es! Du benutzt mich doch sowieso nur!"

„Erzähl nichts, was du deinem Opa erzählen kannst", grinste James.  
„Falsch angewandt", erwiderte Sarah trocken.

„Ich bin ja auch kein Muggelkind", gab James zurück und bereute es nur wenig später. Er hatte sich seine zweite Ohrfeige in diesem Jahr eingefangen und damit seine eigenen Pläne völlig zerstört.

„Das wollte ich nicht, tut mir leid, Sarah." James sah sie fast ein wenig bittend an.

Sarahs Blick erweichte ein wenig, doch sie blieb noch immer hart.  
„Was kann ich nur tun, damit du mir verzeihen kannst? Du bist mir doch so wichtig, du bist mein Schatz, mein Herz! Was soll ich nur tun?", fuhr James fort.

„Ich wüsste da etwas", lächelte Sarah leicht teuflisch. „Würdest du mit mir auf den Abschlussball gehen?"  
James schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass er nicht ablehnen durfte – aber auch, dass er mit einer Zusage direkt in das Dilemma reinrutschen würde. Und er tat es trotzdem.

„Ja, ich will", lächelte er warm.

Sarah strahlte überglücklich, fiel in seine offenen Arme und küsste ihn.

* * *

„Du hast _was_?" Sirius sah seinen Freund fassungslos an. „Ich glaubs ja nicht."

„Musst du aber."  
„Und wie willst du das jetzt bitte schön anstellen?"

James zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."  
„Achso. Na dann sieht's ja bestens aus für uns! Das waren unsere Pläne, Krone!"

„Ja, ja. Schon gut."  
„Was machst du jetzt also am Abschlussball?", wiederholte sich Sirius fordernd.

„Tja … Sarah kommt dann eben erst später dran."  
„Oder früher."

James seufzte. „Ganz wie du willst."

„Ja, dann machen wir es so. Glaubst du, sie wird sauer sein?"  
„Bei ihr weiß ich nie. Keine Ahnung. Das wird sich zeigen, denke ich."

„Ja, ich auch." Sirius grinste. „Aber sie liebt dich so sehr, sie wird die schnell verzeihen."

„Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen", schmunzelte James frech.  
„Oma?" Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ach, nur eine Redensart der Muggel." James tat eine herablässige Handbewegung.  
„Achso."

* * *

„Nach Hogsmeade also."

„Ja", Madame Grace lächelte Lily warm an, „möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Der Ausflug ist morgen, oder?"  
„Ja."

Lily wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Gut, ich glaube, ich komme mit. Wenn es denn keine Umstände macht?"

„Ach nein, wieso denn auch."  
Lily lag noch lange wach in dieser Nacht und schmiedete Pläne.

Der nächste Tag brach bald an und die ganze Klassenstufe befand sich in heller Aufruhr, als der Hogsmeadeausflug kurz bevorstand. Lily mischte sich unter die Schüler und versuchte, Dana auszumachen, doch es waren einfach zu viele, als dass sie sie hätte finden können. Schließlich wurden die Kutschen freigegeben und Lily begab sich in eine noch völlig leere.

Nur noch ein Gast stieg bei ihr hinzu – ein Junge, den sie nicht kannte – und schließlich läuteten die Glocken und die Kutschen fuhren an.

Es war eine sehr stille Fahrt. Lily war nicht entgangen, dass viele den Kontakt mit ihr mieden – die, die James liebten und sie beneideten, wie auch die, die ihr vieles Wissen lächerlich fanden. Es hatte sich wohl schon herum gesprochen, dass ihr letzter Zaubertrank misslungen war, denn der Junge ihr gegenüber sprach sie gegen Ende der Fahrt hämisch darauf an.

„Nicht so gut geklappt, was? Tja, auch Streber erleben manchmal ein Tief …"

Lily senkte den Kopf und antwortete nicht. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas zu hören bekam, und würde mit Sicherheit auch nicht das letzte Mal sein.

Nein, es würde alles andere als das.

Lily wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Während ihres Aufenthaltes spürte sie Blicke, die sich verächtlich in ihren Rücken bohrten, lautes Gelächter, sah Finger, die auf sie zeigten und amüsiert lächelten.  
Es war schwer für Lily, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in ihr aufstiegen. Es war hier nicht so schön, nicht so entspannend wie das, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen, um den schlimmen Gedanken und Ängsten zu entfliehen, um sie für einen Moment vergessen zu können. Doch es schien ihr, dass es hier fast noch schlimmer war, dass noch mehr über sie gesprochen und gelacht wurde.

Sie entdeckte Sarah an einer Straßenecke und wandte ihren Blick von ihr ab, als Sarah sah, dass Lily sie beobachtete. Zwischen ihnen hatte schon immer eine angespannte Atmosphäre geherrscht. Schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Seit James sie, Lily, liebte. Sarah hatte immer sehr an James gehangen. _Jetzt kann sie ihn ja haben _dachte Lily verbissen. _Er ist frei. Auf, schnapp ihn dir!_

Nein, sie meinte es nicht ernst. Doch woher sollte sie wissen, dass sich ihre Worte schon längst bewahrheitet hatten?

* * *

„So, bald starten wir mit unserem zweiten Plan. Das wird schön!", berichtete Sirius voller Vorfreude. „Einmalige Klasse. Nur mit dem Abschlussball haben wir noch so unsere Probleme."

„Ach, das klärt sich schon."  
„Na, wenn du meinst, dann mal los. Wann wollen wir die Aktion mit Sarah starten?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher." James wog nachdenklich mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Vielleicht morgen? Der Ball ist Übermorgen, das könnte gut hinhauen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir brauchen noch einen Ort, der gut passt …"

„Das könnte sich allerdings als schwierig erweisen. Wie wäre es gleich nach der Stunde?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Wenn Sarah nicht da ist und Lily schon weg?"

„Auch wieder wahr. Wir brauchen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit, damit sie es auch mit Sicherheit sieht. Da sind wir ja gut drin."

James grinste schelmisch. „Vielleicht beim Abendessen. Wenn wir in die Halle eintreten, während Mr. Dumn grade seine Rede hält … Wir werden viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen."

„Auch wenn er sauer sein wird?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja, das lohnt sich, findest du nicht?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Allerdings musst Sarah da natürlich mitkommen. Das könnte sich auch als schwer erweisen. Sie ist doch sonst so ordentlich. Aber das schaffst du sicher …"

„Du sagst es. Weißt du, wie ich mich auf ihr Gesicht freue?" James grinste. „Sie haben sich gehasst."  
„Wegen dir", entgegnete Sirius.  
„Das stimmt. Eigentlich wirklich schade. Aber weißt du, diesmal lohnt es sich einfach …"

„Da hast du Recht. Na dann, auf ans Werk", grinste Sirius und stand auf. „Zu Sarah. Sie überreden gehen!"

James folgte ihm durch die Tür und nur wenig später trafen sie auf Sarah, die noch ein wenig erschöpft vom Hogsmeadeausflug, in deiner Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

* * *

Das wars mal wieder von mir ;) Freue mich und hoffe auch auf ganz viele Reviews+hope+  
;) Liebe Grüße  
**_Queen Girl_**


End file.
